These Hidden Feelings I Have For You
by ArmandInAButler'sProperAttire
Summary: Crona and Kid haven't seen each other for years and during that time Crona's brother Ragnorok disappears. Crona is distraught with grief when Kid finally sees him. Seeing Crona like this breaks Kid's heart. How will Kid deal with it when his feelings are unknown to everybody but Liz and Patty. Please tell me if you think I should continue this. I mean I was planning to.


Crona and Ragnorok were brothers they did everything together. One day though Ragnorok left for the woods and never came back. Crona locked himself in his room and cried for days and days rarely coming out. Their mother Medusa didn't even notice that Ragnorok was missing or that Crona was crying, she was to busy trying to destroy her sister Arachne. Maka noticed though and got her dad Spirit to hire a detective to find Ragnorok. She even managed to persuade her dad and Medusa to let her and Crona go with the detective. When Maka and Crona saw who the detective was they were shocked, it was Professor Stein. "Hey kids, long time no see." Professor Stein said chuckling to himself for no apparent reason. "Professor!" Yelled Crona smiling as he ran to the man who was now opening his arms to catch him. "Crona!" Professor Stein yelled catching the happy boy in his arms and lifting him into the air twirling him around. Maka just stood by and watched until a boy about her age walked up behind her unseen with two girls following him. "He's always so nice to the kids." Said the unseen boy in a very familair voice. Maka didn't get a chance to reply since Professor Stein started running towards them while carrying a very happy Crona on his back. When they finally reached Maka and stopped Stein let Crona get off his back and stand on the ground again. But when Crona's feet touched the ground he started to wobble finding it hard to stand still cause he was so dizzy. The boy quickly ran to Crona's side and grabbed him by the shoulders, making sure Crona stayed up straight. Crona could feel the hands on his shoulders keeping him still but he couldn't see who it was for his vision was blurry and distorted. Crona stayed like that for a few minutes being held still and unable to make out who was holding him still until finally the spinning feeling in his head stopped and he could see clearly. "Kid?!" He half-asked half- said when he saw the handsome boy standing in front of him. "Hello Crona. I missed you." The boy said smiling real big and pulling Crona in for a hug. "Kid! Oh Kid it's you I missed you so much." Crona said starting to cry and hugging Kid back. When they finally stopped hugging after what felt like an hour to the people watching their happy moment they just stood there smiling at each other, that is until Crona remembered Ragnorok was missing and started to cry again. Kid frowned. "Crona, what's wrong?" He asked the poor pink haired child putting a hand under Crona's chin and pulling his face up so he could look into the eyes of his sad friend. "Ra-Ra-Ragnorok! H-he-he's missing! Crona howled between his now raging sobs. Kid'd eyes widened and he shook his head furiously, not wanting to believe what he was hearing from his upset friend. "Crona, we'll find him. Don't you worry about it." Stein said kneeling so that he was face-to-face with the almost grief deranged boy. Maka walked up to them and set a hand on Crona's shoulder, letting him know that she was there to help find Ragnorok. Kid just stod there his hands now curled into fists at his side his nails digging into the skin so hard that blood was dripping from them. Liz and Patty walked up to him and hugged him trying to make the sad and heartbroken look on his face go away. They knew how much Kid secretly loved Crona and how much seeing Crona this sad must hurt him, especially since he couldn't do anything about it. Kid could barely contain his scream when Crona fell unconscious to the ground before he himself blacked out.

**I do not own soul eater! Very much to my dismay.**

**Armand: this was a dare from my friends that since I was visiting my family in England that I thought I would do with the help of my Little Sister (I cannot tell you her name our parents said not to but she made the picture for this story and helped me work out how the plot of this story should go)**

**Little Sister: I know I need to work on the quality of the pictures and how I put them together but you can't blame me I'm just a beginner and these are pictures that my own friends find and send me and I have to piece together somehow.**


End file.
